


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by summermanticore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cat Cafés, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermanticore/pseuds/summermanticore
Summary: Kurapika had been certain that his winter break couldn't get any worse.A knee injury had left him without a security job and had placed him instead in Bisky's local cat café. Now, he spent his days cleaning up the mess the cats left and dealing with customers who treated cats like their personal stress ball and didn't take no for an answer.He'd been so sure that it couldn't get any worse, then Kuroro Lucilfer found out where he worked.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

After a few weeks of working at the café, Kurapika had figured out that the morning shift was the best time to be working. Fewer people came in and those who did were older, normally looking to pick up a coffee and leave without seeing the cats.

Afternoons were more difficult, more teenagers after school looking to play with the cats. More people who ignored the rules about the cats that Kurapika would explain to them and treat them like toys instead.

However, Kurapika quickly found himself regretting taking on a shift this morning.

He had just finished refilling the jar with brightly iced cookies when he heard the bells by the door chime. It was still dark and quiet outside and the sound of the bells felt much too loud in comparison.

"Can I help you-" Kurapika began to ask, pausing just as he turned to see who had entered the store.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Kuroro caught off-guard before and he might have enjoyed that if not for the fact that Kuroro was at his work.

At his work where the owner Bisky made everyone wear those aprons with cat-themed puns sewn into them along with a neat cat-eared headband.

The surprise on Kuroro's face only lasted a moment before his mouth split into a grin.

"Kurapika-" He greeted him brightly.

"Shut up."

The grin didn't fade when Kuroro hummed, "I haven't even said anything yet."

"I swear to god Lucilfer I'm not in the mood," Kurapika snapped.

_ Shit.  _ This was a kind of embarrassing that Kurapika really didn't need on a Monday morning. To make things worse, he was the only other one working right now so there wasn't anyone else to deflect Kuroro onto.

"I recall you saying that you worked in security," Kuroro contemplated, "I just didn't expect that it was cats you were taking care of."

Grinding his teeth together Kurapika said, "I did work in security, this is temporary."

"What a shame," he considered, "it suits you."

"Fuck off."

Kuroro took a few more steps into the café, leaning down slightly to eye the pastries behind the glass.

"Such wonderful customer service," Kuroro said.

Inhaling silently, Kurapika too a moment to pause before he asked, "what do you want?"

"Something warm for the winter morning I think," he murmured, "and as sweet as you are."

"Do you want me to spit in your drink?" Kurapika asked dryly.

Choosing to ignore that, Kuroro simply said, "chai latte, caramel syrup, whipped cream on top, feel free to be generous."

An order far too sweet for Kurapika's taste but he figured that the quicker he made the order the quicker Kuroro would leave. He'd been looking forward to a winter break free from the issues that university brought, Kuroro included.

He knew that there was no way that Kuroro was just going to let this go. Not Kuroro, who lived to make himself a pain in Kurapika's ass. He was going to milk this for as long as he could.

"How many cats do you have here?" Kuroro asked him while Kurapika prepared his drink.

Sucking on his teeth, he answered, "seven."

"I'm sure they're a handful," he commented.

Kuroro was watching past the glass door that separated the café section of the store from the section where the cats were kept. Most of them were still sleeping in the early morning, while a few were on their feet, ready to be fed soon.

"I tend to find the customers more trying and much less well behaved," Kurapika muttered, loud enough to Kuroro to hear.

"That's half my charm."

Just as Kurapika began to shake the bottle of whipped cream, he noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Delete that," he immediately told Kuroro.

Kuroro blinked innocently, "delete what?"

"The photo you just took," Kurapika snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a small smile that couldn't quite hide his smugness.

Kurapika bit the inside of his cheek in frustration, "you weren't even trying to hide it. I saw your flash on."

And he still wasn't trying to hide it even then, Kuroro was fiddling with his phone in hand.

"Mmm," Kuroro hummed, "I forgot to turn it off, such a shame when the store already has such nice lighting."

"If I see that photo anywhere online-"

Slipping his phone back into his suit jacket, Kuroro said, "you won't, I'd rather keep it to myself. Besides, you can hardly blame me, I'm not sure if I should be afraid or in awe of whoever managed to get you to wear the headband."

Kurapika should never have taken up Gon's and Killua's offer for an introduction with Bisky. After the injury to his knee, he'd been forced to take a few months off of his work as a security guard at the city museum. At the time, he'd been ready to take up whatever job could help him pay his rent in the meantime.

It turned out that Bisky owned a cat café and that despite her sweet appearance, she had a very strict rule about her workers adhering to the store's aesthetic.

"Go with afraid," Kurapika decided as he fit the plastic lid on top of the whipped cream. "That's six-fifty."

While Kuroro pulled out his wallet he gestured out the food behind the glass, "and I'll take three macarons as well. Pick out the flavours you recommend."

Kurapika didn't indulge in doing so, instead, he grabbed the three macarons closest to back before dropping them into a small paper bag.

He added them to total, passing them over the counter as Kuroro swiped his card.

"Done, happy?" Kurapika asked him.

"Delighted actually," Kuroro said, another grin overtaking his face, "see you around kitten."

Kurapika almost snapped the wooden stirrer he was holding.

-

The next morning Kuroro was back at the café, slipping through the door the second the store opened at seven.

"Good morning Kurapika," he welcomed him, "your drink was so lovely last time that I just had to come by again."

_ Asshole _ .

"Mhm," Kurapika simply responded.

He could only hope that Kuroro would stop coming if he didn't respond and made this boring for the man.

"Something cold this time," he told Kurapika, fingers drumming on the counter. "Use all the syrups you have and only add a bit of ice."

Kurapika had to fight not to gag at the sound at that. Apparently, Kuroro had the same taste in drinks as the teenagers from the local middle school who liked the add as many flavours as humanly possible.

"Is this your new thing?" Kurapika asked as he reached for a cup. "Can't annoy me at university anymore so you have to do it at my work?"

"Well," he said, the tips of his mouth pulling upwards, "I certainly don't come for the customer service."

At least Kurapika could be thankful that he was the only one working at the store in the mornings. Usually, Palm or Ponzu didn't need to come in until the afternoon when the café would become more crowded.

A small mercy. Kurapika was more likely to jump over the counter before he put on a gold star customer service smile for Kuroro.

"What caused the career change?" Kuroro asked him.

Kurapika paused for a second, deciding whether to ignore him or not. Eventually, he admitted, "knee injury, fortunately, I won't be working here for much longer."

"You should consider staying here," Kuroro told him and Kurapika didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling. "You have a talent for making drinks and the uniform suits you much better."

For perhaps the thousandth time, Kurapika stopped himself from yanking the cat ear headband off of himself and crushing it under his shoe until it became an unrecognisable lump of fabric.

Grinding his teeth together he groaned, "I'm going to throw this uniform into a garbage fire when I stop working here."

"Is it the cat puns on the apron or the headband that you find fault with?"

"All of it," he said with a huff.

When he turned back, drink in hand, he saw that Kuroro had managed to find himself a friend.

A much smaller furrier friend who Bisky would be infuriated to see out of the cat section of the store. Infuriated in a way that would blow Kurapika's ears off. Infuriated in a way that Kurapika was not going to risk facing.

"He's a bit tired," Kuroro told him as he rubbed circles behind the black cat's ear. "Maybe he could use a sugar rush more than I could."

"Put him back in the cat section," Kurapika immediately snapped, "cats aren't allowed in the café."

Kuroro looked up, eyes as wide as the cat's, "really?"

Kuroro's hand paused for a moment and the cat in his arms, Skippy, if Kurapika remembered correctly, began to headbutt into his palm.

"Yes," Kurapika said slowly, not raising his voice as to not irritate the cat, "and you fucking know that because there are five signs that say so."

Skippy continued to butt his head into Kuroro's hand until he began to rub small circles onto the cat's head again. Kurapika might have been surprised that someone had managed to keep Skippy calm in their arms if he wasn't more concerned with getting the cat back where he was meant to be.

"He's not causing a fuss," Kuroro told him, "he seems quite happy to stay here."

"Skippy could sleep through an earthquake, he's always like that," Kurapika said. A complete lie, he'd had to bundle the cat in blankets before to give him his medication to stop him from scratching him.

Kuroro's grin widened, you mean to say he's always  _ catatonic _ ?"

"Good for you, you can design more aprons for the store," he said dryly, "now put him back in the cat section before the owner skins me."

In his arms, Skippy merely stretched out his arms with a yawn, looking more at peace than Kurapika had ever seen him. In Kuroro's arms, Kurapika couldn't help but notice the way they matched. The black colour of Skippy's coat and Kuroro's suit were an obvious match but the longer he watched the more he noticed the same smug aloofness.

"But what if I want to keep him?" Kuroro asked him. Nothing in his tone indicated that he actually did and Kurapika knew it was just another way of stretching out his annoyance.

"Too bad," Kurapika said, "Skippy's getting picked up for adoption tomorrow."

Kuroro gave one last scratch beneath the cat's chin before he headed back towards the rest of the cat's section.

"That's fine," he said, "I have my eye on another cat anyway."

Before Kurapika could fully absorb his words, Kuroro was already strolling back to inspect the drink that he had finished making.

"Aren't you meant to write my name on the cup?" Kuroro asked him as he spun the cup in his hand.

"You are literally the only person in the store."

Kuroro looked at him, fake disappointment clear across of his face. It might have been the poorest and most disingenuous attempt at puppy dog eyes that Kurapika had ever seen.

Kurapika continued to stare at him and Kuroro added, "I'll tip you."

With a sigh, Kurapika snatched back the cup and picked up the marker next to the till. He scribbled a name on it for a moment before he passed it back to Kuroro.

"Quwrof?" Kuroro read the name spelt on the cup.

"I don't know how to spell your name so I made an assumption," he said dryly.

He couldn't quite read the expression on Kuroro's face but the man still pulled out his wallet once more to fish around for more change.

"I hope the poor kittens don't have to put up with your manners," Kuroro murmured.

Kuroro should be the last person on the planet to lecture him about manners but Kurapika simply clicked his tongue.

The other man leaned down slightly to get a better look at the baked cakes and goods behind the glass by the counter.

"Did you make any of these?" Kuroro asked him.

Kurapika wasn't sure how the man could possibly ingest any more sugar than there was in the drink he had.

"The éclairs," he admitted, "Bisky and Palm made the rest."

"I'll have one of those then."

Kurapika's eyes narrowed for a moment. He wasn't especially skilled when baking, he had much too little experience for his creations to be compared to Bisky's.

Still, if Kuroro wanted a subpar éclair then Kurapika wasn't going to stop him.

He used the tongs to quickly fish out an éclair, squeezing it enough that it was slightly crushed by the time he fit it into the brown paper bag.

Kuroro didn't complain even though Kurapika was certain that he saw him do it. He simply held onto the drink and dessert before giving Kurapika one last smile.

"Bye, bye, kitten."

-

Apparently, Kurapika's mortification wasn't something that Kuroro was going to get bored of any time soon.

For the next two weeks like clockwork, Kuroro had been the first customer in the store, ready to wind up Kurapika.

"The more I talk to you," Kuroro said as he entered the store, "the more I find the cat ears befitting you."

"Uh-huh," Kurapika murmured, taking a sip from the iced coffee he had made to wake himself up.

Kurapika's drowsy and almost murderous expression didn't seem to faze Kuroro at all because the practised smile on his face stayed in place.

"Particular, intelligent, introverted, graceful," he observed, "cute."

Kurapika didn't hide the roll of his eyes, "you're lucky Bisky checks the CCTV at the end of the day or your face would've just caught the contents of my drink."

"-Fierce," he added.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he asked, "does this work?"

"Does what work?"

"Flirting by comparing people to animals," Kurapika explained, "has that actually worked on someone before?"

Kuroro didn't look put off at all, "I prefer to uniquely tailor to the individual."

"So you haven't," he said flatly, "then let me be the first to tell you that it's not working."

For a moment, Kurapika wondered if saying it plainly would make it less interesting for Kuroro. Maybe if he spelt out exactly what was happening, clarity would snap back into place.

However, Kuroro's expression didn't change at all.

"Thank you for your advice Kurapika," he simply said, "I'll be sure to take it into account in the future."

"That wasn't an invitation," Kurapika pointed out and when he saw Kuroro's mouth open again he quickly added, "what sugar monstrosity do you want to order today?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets he answered, "make something with both the pumpkin spice powder and the chai powder, and a dash of strawberry syrup."

Truly, he was never going to get used to the drinks Kuroro came up with.

"One day one of my drinks are going to make your heart stop," Kurapika muttered.

"I'm sure you could manage that all by yourself."

Kurapika only muttered, "if only."

When Kuroro spoke he was almost so quiet that he didn't hear him, "more and more befitting by the second."

"What stretched metaphor do you have for me this time?" Kurapika asked.

"I thought you didn't want to hear my comparisons?" He said, his voice almost a purr.

When Kurapika glanced at him from out the corner of his eye, it was impossible not to notice the way Kuroro's eyes seemed to follow his every movement.

Kurapika found himself pausing by the syrup pump for a moment before he said, "you're right I don't."

"But you're curious now aren't you?" Kuroro said.

He resumed making the drink, trying to shake off the feeling of Kuroro's eyes on him.

"Haven't you heard about what happened to curiosity and the cat?" Kurapika asked.

"Mhm," Kuroro hummed, "but I also recall something about how satisfaction bought it back."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, doing his best not to squeeze the cup in his hand in exasperation until it crumpled.

When he didn't respond, Kuroro asked, "should I take your silence as an invitation to continue?"

"You should take it as an inference that I'm ignoring you," he told him.

"You could never ignore me," Kuroro said, "you like our arguments too much.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh at that, "our arguments are the bane of my existence and why I can't get a partner in any philosophy and ethics assignments."

Kuroro leaned over the counter grinning, "that's because they're all too scared to debate you. They wouldn't make for good partners."

"Oh, and you're the only one who's good enough to debate me because you're just better than everyone else?" He asked, setting aside the drink for a moment to properly face him.

"I never said I was better than you but I can certainly match you," Kuroro told him, "the only one who can keep you interested, keep you challenged-"

"Keep me considering homicide," Kurapika interrupted.

Kuroro gave a small laugh, brushing back his bangs out of his eyes before looking back at him.

With a wink, he murmured, "exactly kitten."

"I hate when you call me that," Kurapika grumbled, taking the drink back into his hands.

"Hate it like you 'hate' the debates and arguments we have?" He asked him.

Not willing to feed into this any more he passed Kuroro his drink back without answering.

"How much longer are you working here?" Kuroro asked him before he took a small sip from his drink.

"A month," Kurapika answered, "a small mercy."

He almost sounded more disappointed than teasing when he asked, "haven't grown any founder of the aesthetic?"

"If you want a pair of cat ears then why don't you work here yourself?" Kurapika asked dryly.

"I like the view better than the experience," Kuroro answered, eyes still as water on Kurapika.

Kurapika squinted unimpressed, "doesn't sound typical for you."

"What can I say?" Kuroro said, voice as sickly sweet as his drink. "It's a good view, see you later kitten."

-

Kurapika should've known something was wrong when he saw that the cats were already up and busy when he stepped into the store this morning.

He could almost brush it off, however, he could certainly not brush off the loud clattering sound he heard from the kitchen. A sound far too loud to be caused by a rat.

Bisky hadn't said anything about coming in early this morning, even if she had, she would've turned on the lights to the front of the store at least.

Against his better judgement, Kurapika reached for the broom behind the counter and began to ease open the kitchen door with his foot.

Right there, sitting on one of the kitchen counters was Kuroro, hand deep into a jar of macarons that Kurapika had packed into the kitchen fridge the night before.

"What the fuck," was all Kurapika could say.

When Kuroro noticed him by the door he gave a small wave and said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Why-" he tried to say but stopped to set the broom aside, "how did you even get in here?"

"Through the door," Kuroro said, plopping another macaron into his mouth.

Kurapika blinked twice making sure that what he was seeing was real, "the door which is locked by key."

"I guess someone forgot to close up properly last night," he said with a too innocent shrug.

"I closed up last night," Kurapika hissed out from behind his teeth, "and I don't close up wrong."

Kuroro's head tipped to the side, "a mystery for the ages then."

Kurapika didn't have time to figure out the logistics of Kuroro's break-in this morning. He just knew that he had to get him the fuck out right now.

"Get the hell out," he snapped, "Bisky's already going to be pissed when she sees the CCTV footage-"

"I came through the back entrance," Kuroro interrupted him. Another locked door, another thing that should've been impossible. "Did you really think I'd make such an amateur mistake? I'm almost hurt kitten."

Kurapika could feel his knuckles turning white as he asked slowly, "why would you even break-in?"

"I was in the mood for something sweet," he said as if it was a reasonable explanation. "You weren't here so I went ahead and fed the cats and turned on some of the kitchen lights for you."

"I wasn't here because the shop doesn't open for another twenty minutes," he snapped, "don't act like you were doing me a favour."

Kuroro bit into another macaron before he asked, "what happened to 'the customer is always right?'"

"Well you're about to hear a whole new rule called the customer who breaks in gets their ass out of the store in five seconds or I call the police," he told him, nails digging into his palms.

For a moment Kuroro didn't move at all and Kurapika instantly reached for his phone in his pocket. He wasn't in the mood to play games, especially when they interfered with his work, even if that work was something he hated.

"You don't want to do that," Kuroro said just as Kurapika was about to hit dial.

"I don't listen to threats," he replied as his lip curled in distaste.

Kuroro simply shook his head, "it wasn't my intention to threaten you at all. I was just naming a fact. You don't want to kick me out because you're too curious. You won't find out how I got in or why I did it."

The phone stayed in his hand, he already had the number that would have Kuroro kicked straight out of the store. If he told Bisky then she'd ban him from the store and that was even better. Then he wouldn't have to put up with Kuroro at work anymore.

And yet, Kurapika found himself hesitating.

With the phone still in hand, he quickly asked, "why did you do it? And don't tell me it was for a handful of sweets."

"I wanted to see you kitten," Kuroro told him.

Kurapika could only stare at him for a moment while Kuroro watched him with those eyes that traced every movement of every muscle.

And then Kuroro reached for another macaron and the tension wavered for a moment. Kurapika pocketed his phone and snatched the jar from the counter before Kuroro could take one more.

Once he had shoved the jar away into the cabinet beneath Kuroro, he bit out carefully, "don't call me that."

"Or what?" Kuroro asked, leaning closer to him on the counter.

"I already told you I'll-"

Kuroro tutted, disappointment clear in his voice, "you're going in circles. What do you really want to do Kurapika?"

"You always do this," he hissed out, "you try to get in my head and-"

"I'm not trying to trick you," he said smoothly, "I'm truly curious and I want to know what you want."

He hated looking at Kuroro at this angle. His spot on the counter left looking taller than he usually was, Kurapika had to crane his neck to meet his eyes, to stop it feeling like Kuroro was looking down on him.

Swallowing deeply Kurapika began, "I'm at work-"

"And?"

"And as much as this job makes me want to set myself on fire," he said slowly, "I'm not risking it."

Kuroro's smile widened, "you won't. The only camera is at the front and the store isn't even meant to be open yet. All you're doing is dutifully working and preparing the desserts in the kitchen and whatnot."

"You've thought about this," he realised.  _ Thought about this too much _ .

When Kuroro spoke it sounded like the easiest thing in the world, "haven't you?"

"No," Kurapika muttered, "no I haven't thought about having sex at my work-

"My, my, Kurapika how forward of you-"

"Shut up," he snapped, "as if that wasn't what you were implying."

He almost didn't notice Kuroro's hand until it was at the collar of his shirt. He wasn't trying to tug Kurapika forward, just holding onto a part of him for now.

"And now you're thinking about it," Kuroro told him, "why don't you let yourself have some fun for once Kurapika?"

He felt Kuroro tug at the collar slightly, pulling him slightly closer but Kurapika didn't need the encouragement. His hand shot at to Kuroro's own collar and dragged him down until he didn't feel so small beneath him and met the kiss.

This wasn't how Kurapika would have pictured it. He wanted a kiss that was all fire, sharp, biting, an outcome for all his frustration. Kuroro wouldn't let him, his hand on Kurapika's collar relaxed as he did his best to slow down Kurapika's pace, bringing the kiss to something slower and deeper and Kurapika followed.

Like this, he felt hyper-aware to everything. The store was so quiet, the lights in the kitchen so bright this morning and he could taste the sweetness from the macarons that Kuroro had been eating.

He felt Kuroro's tongue swipe across his bottom lip and Kurapika pulled back so that he could look at Kuroro.

"I have to open in fifteen minutes," Kurapika warned him, "that's it and then you have to get out."

"We'll see about that."

Kurapika opened his mouth to argue but Kuroro slipped off the edge of the counter and pulled him into another kiss. A moment later, he felt Kuroro's hands settle on his waist, one hooking a finger through a belt loop and the other resting on his side.

His own arms felt useless besides him but before he could think of where he wanted them - where he wanted to touch Kuroro, he felt Kuroro pull back.

"Be still for a moment," Kuroro told him, "close your eyes."

"What are you planning?" He asked, eyes still wide open.

He could feel Kuroro's thumb rubbing circles into his waist when he asked, "I thought you said we only had fifteen minutes? Did you really want to spend that time arguing?"

Kurapika already knew that Kuroro had no plan to stick to the clock but he shut his eyes anyway, trying to hurry this along to something better.

He felt Kuroro shuffle in front of him and the sound of a cabinet opening and although he was tempted to open his eyes he kept them shut. For a moment there was only silence and then felt a pressure on the sides of his head.

A very familiar pressure.

He didn't need to look in the mirror to know that Kuroro had fitted that stupid cat ear headband on him.

Kurapika immediately opened his eyes and grabbed Kuroro's wrists to stop him from continuing but the damage was already done and the headband was in place.

"There's that blush of yours," Kuroro murmured.

"Why would you even-"

Kuroro's smile was wide but there was no tension in it, "you look cute with them on and I can never get you to blush myself."

"I'm taking them off," Kurapika grumbled and he dropped Kuroro's wrists.

He immediately realised that was a bad idea because Kuroro's hands caught his forearms before he could take off the headband. Kurapika gave him an unimpressed look and tried to pull back his arms but Kuroro's grip was as still as water.

"Keep them on," Kuroro told him.

"Oh my fucking god this is a thing for you isn't it?" Kurapika asked but didn't require and answer to know he was right. "I'm not wearing the apron."

"Good," Kuroro said, dropping his arms so that he could fix some of the strands of hair caught in the headband "Tasteless puns aren't much of a turn on for me."

"But cat ears are?" He muttered.

He could feel Kuroro's smile when he pulled him in for another kiss. The hand on his waist had navigated upwards, now playing with a few strands of Kurapika's hair instead.

Kurapika found himself leaning more and more into the kiss every second. It felt so easy when Kuroro would bite softly at his lip or pause for a moment to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Kurapika's hand on Kuroro's collar, the one that had never left, drifted closer to his neck. His thumb just softly drawing patterns there, unsure of exactly how he wanted Kuroro.

Kuroro seemed to have his own ideas however, the hand holding onto the belt loop drifted down until he could grip Kurapika's growing erection through his pants.

He couldn't help it when his hips stuttered into the feeling, trying to get as much friction as he could but Kuroro's hand seemed content enough to stay still.

"I don't have time for teasing," Kurapika murmured.

Kuroro seemed to consider that for a moment before the hand in his hair dropped back down to his waist.

"Turn around," Kuroro told him, already helping to spin him with the hand on his waist.

Kurapika bit back a groan of frustration when Kuroro's hand left his erection and instead went for the zipper on his pants. It only took a few more seconds for Kuroro to tug down his pants and underwear low enough so that Kurapika could feel the cool air in the room on his cock.

"Did you fantasise about this?" Kuroro asked him as he began to lightly stroke his dick. "Or at least about me?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar," Kuroro murmured by his ear.

He couldn't help the shiver that crawled up his spine and he found himself moving closer back into Kuroro's chest. Kuroro's mouth began to nip at his neck, not enough to leave marks but certainly enough to make his head fall back onto Kuroro's shoulder.

"Why do you even want to know?" Kurapika asked him. As much as he wanted to keep his voice tight, he knew he was failing.

"I was wondering how much our fantasises had in common," Kuroro said easily.

His hips kicked forward at a harder stroke and he had to ask, "o-our?"

It was becoming harder and harder to think of that when Kuroro was stroking him so tortuously slow. He could feel Kuroro's erection as he leaned further back, Kuroro was moving just as slowly, grinding against his ass softly.

"I at least imagined a bed," Kuroro said conversationally, "but this has its perks as well. Now I know you'll be thinking of me at work."

His mouth lowered against his neck to suck a mark there and Kurapika leaned forward to pull away.

"Don't leave marks," he warned, "this shirt isn't high enough to for it."

Kuroro made a disappointed noise at that but seemed to obey. Noticing the distance that had grown between them Kuroro's other hand wrapped around his waist to pull him back to his chest.

"If you let me take it off I could leave them a bit lower," Kuroro whispered.

Kurapika shook his head, "not right now."

"Later then," he murmured, "when we've also got a bed."

"I never agreed to a second time," Kurapika said although he was aware of how pathetic that sounded when his hips were following the rhythm of Kuroro's strokes.

"You're not curious?" Kuroro asked him. "We could do so much more if we had the time and place. I'd normally say that I don't have a preference for how you want me. But for you, I must admit that I'd love to see if I could make you beg."

"I-In," Kurapika tried to say but Kuroro was stroking him so perfectly now, just fast enough that his words felt like water in his mouth. "In your dreams."

"You have no idea."

It had felt so eventual that Kurapika had barely recognised how strong and fast Kuroro's strokes had gotten. He was nipping at his neck, not enough to leave marks but enough that Kurapika couldn't focus

Kurapika was biting down on the inside on his mouth, doing his best not to make any noise at all. He wasn't just wondered about his voice being loud enough that someone might hear. He refused to let Kuroro know just how much this was affecting him, how much this felt intoxicating.

On a harder stroke, his hips stuttered forward and his mouth dropped involuntarily and he couldn't help the whine that he made.

"F-Fuck Kuroro."

Kuroro paused for a second but the pace resumed half a second later before Kurapika could complain. He was getting close but he refused to let Kuroro know for the sake of stopping his teasing. It was impossible for Kurapika not to feel this way with Kuroro stroking him so perfectly, with that arm around his waist pulling him close and that mouth nipping along his neck.

"Look at me Kurapika," Kuroro told him.

Kurapika obeyed and rolled his head to look Kuroro in his eye. He couldn't be frustrated over the fact that Kuroro still looked so composed. All he could do was absorb the sight of Kuroro's lips, bitten until red by Kurapika. No practised smile, all hunger.

Kuroro leaned down slightly, just enough so that he could eagerly kiss Kurapika again. Kurapika kept his hand gripped onto the counter behind him, not able to touch the other man enough at this angle.

The hand on his dick didn't stop moving and he found himself relaxing more and more, giving up small noises into Kuroro's mouth. Desperate to hold onto something, to gain some control, his arm moved from the counter to the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Kuroro's hand on him twisted on a stroke, thumbing at the head and that was all it took for Kurapika to cum. Kuroro swallowed up the sounds his made, almost humming in response as if he was praising him. His hips kept rocking forward, trying to ride out his orgasm as best as he could into overstimulation.

When the pressure on his cock began to border on more pain than pleasure, he knocked Kuroro's hand away and leaned away from the kiss.

That smile was drifting onto his face again as Kuroro said, "you have no idea what you look like right now."

His mouth felt dry and he could only watch as Kuroro lifted his palm to his own face to lick off the cum that had gotten on him.

Kurapika glanced at the clock before pushing away the arm around his waist as he turned around. His legs felt boneless but that worked in his favour as he dropped down on to his knees and tugged at the button on Kuroro's pants.

Kuroro certainly didn't seem to mind, his hands helped Kurapika pull down his pants just enough so that he could pull his cock out and keep his hand curled around the base.

No keen on wasting time, Kurapika swallowed for a moment before he took Kuroro's cock into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the head while his mouth started to slowly rock forward, his hand stroking what he couldn't fit yet.

"That's it Kurapika," Kuroro praised him.

He felt a hand on the back of his head, not pushing yet, only moving through his hair. Still, he took it as an encouragement to take more of him into his mouth. He hadn't taken enough into his mouth yet to make him gag but he was mindful that it would be impossible to take it all.

"Your mouth is divine," Kuroro groaned, "I could watch you like this for hours."

He had no idea how Kuroro could stay so chatty right now and still sound so composed. He wanted to see how much he could catch Kuroro off-guard, how much he could unwind him and make him desperate for him.

He felt the hand in his hair tighten when Kurapika took too much at once and gag around him before he could move back enough to breathe.

When Kuroro spoke, his voice was almost soft, "look at me Kurapika."

His eyes glanced upwards, needing to see how Kuroro was looking at him. Kuroro's hand brushed the bangs out of his eyes so he could focus entirely on those eyes.

"That's it," Kuroro murmured, "no one else has that look. No one else has those eyes."

Kurapika leaned forward, trying to take as much of Kuroro's cock as he could to see if he could turn his expression desperate. He only saw Kuroro's head rock back as he groaned and Kurapika's hand tensed around his cock at how unfair it was that he couldn't see him.

Kuroro's other hand that was resting in his hair slowly began to move towards Kurapika's throat. Not squeezing too hard, just pressing against his throat while Kurapika struggled to take more. He could feel his eyes start to water and even though his gag reflex wasn't adjusting that well, he found himself less bothered by the feeling now.

He felt Kuroro's hand squeeze on his throat for a moment and Kurapika had to pull off of his cock to breathe.

"Where do you want it?" Kuroro asked him easily, still so put together.

Kurapika took a few breaths before he answered, "I'm not risking leaving evidence."

"You're such a romantic kitten," he said, tipping Kurapika's mouth forward again to take him.

Kurapika kept sucking on his cock, he still wasn't able to entirely take it but his hand could make up for the rest it. He knew that Kuroro was close from the way that his hips were beginning to stutter slightly, trying to test just how much Kurapika could take.

Kuroro was still so controlled and calm, it was infuriating to see and Kurapika couldn't help but imagine what exactly it would take to get Kuroro to give in.

"So good for me," Kuroro murmured and his nails dug painfully into Kurapika's scalp.

Kuroro didn't give him a proper warning before he came, the only sign Kurapika got was the way Kuroro's thumb pressed against his throat. Kurapika thought he heard his name for a second but it was too difficult to focus when he trying to stop himself from gagging around him.

He felt Kuroro's hand in his hair loosen, instead, it began to smooth down his hair like it was a reward. Kurapika was quick to bat it out of the way and when he stumbled to his feet he almost felt drunk from the light-headedness.

He almost winced when he glanced at the clock. Definitely more than fifteen minutes.

Kuroro tugged him closer but Kurapika only said, "ok, now get out."

"You need to work on your pillow talk."

Trying to smooth down his appearance as much as he could, he said, "I'm serious-"

"I know you are," Kuroro interrupted, "until next time kitten."

Kuroro leaned forward to lay a quick kiss on his brow and he felt the pinch of the headband shift as Kuroro took a second to adjust it. A second later he headed out the back door as if he'd never been here in the first place.

If Kurapika had a mirror, he would have noticed that the furrow on his brow had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroro be like "the cat ears stay ON during sex"
> 
> As a side note, I like the headcanon that the Phantom Troupe members from Meteor City generally take the opportunity to make their food as flavourful as possible as opposed to what they probably ate growing up in Meteor City. In this AU that translated to Kuroro making terrible drinks. 
> 
> I might end up doing another chapter or a sequel to this fic where the smut is a bit more thorough but I'll see where I end up. Thank you for reading, it means so much!


End file.
